Many work environments, including such work environments as facilities for servicing automobiles, hospitals, factories, and laboratories, have need for tool carts that can store easily-reachable tools needed for repair, such as tools needed to repair an automobile. Industry has provided tool carts in an effort to meet these needs. Many work environments also have need of diagnostic tools, such as a computer, that are easily reachable and industry has provided various computer workstations, computer stands or carts, and diagnostic workstations or carts in an effort to meet these needs. However, there exists a need for service carts that can hold both diagnostic tools and repair tools and that can be easily configurable or customizable for different work environments or worker preferences.